


As If I'll Know What You'll Do

by wasp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam bites his nails. Zay notices. Inspired by <a href="http://apayneinthearse.tumblr.com/post/21324641153/foodirection-liam-stop-that">this </a> because shit <i>is</i> distracting y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If I'll Know What You'll Do

"That's a bad habit," Zayn says because he's been caught staring and that was the best he could come up with on short notice. He tries to look despondent, distracted, distant and other words starting with 'd' but with the way a smile is curling in the corners of Liam's mouth, he's guessing he's not succeeding. Zayn clears his throat and spreads his fingers palm-down on his thighs.

"Oh, you're the one to talk," Liam says, snorting, talking around his fingernails.

Zayn doesn't really know what to say to so he just raises an eyebrow. He has to give him that one, smoking's usually considered worse than biting one's fingernails.

They're all in the room somewhere waiting for the interviewer to arrive and Liam, as always, is already seated in the middle of the chairs set-up. Zayn's had wandered over towards him from across the room, abandoning Niall behind the couch somewhere. Zayn ignores Niall's cries for help and sits next to Liam in Harry's designated seat. He hadn't planned on starting the conversation by pointing out Liam's 'faults'. Zayn used to think he had the ability to think on his feet.

The thing is, Liam _does_ have a habit but it's more _distracting_ than it is bad. He bites his nails when he's nervous or bored or he's got fuck-all to do with his hands. Zayn wouldn't usually give a shit if it was say Harry or Louis who had this habit but with Liam - he can't help but _stare_.

Because Liam has nice hands. And lips. And teeth. So overall, it's just really really distracting and Zayn has to stop himself from knocking his hand away from his mouth to maintain what's left of his dignity. Although that wouldn't really help with keeping his dignity intact. It's not like he can just go up to Liam and say 'Oh, you should stop biting your nails because it's fucking distracting and draws attention to the bones in your knuckles and the swell of your bottom lip' because - just - no.

Mostly he just wants to grab Liam's wrists and run his tongue along the pad of his thumb, along the edge of the nail to see what it's all about. He wants to know what's so cathartic about it, what's so addicting.

Zayn doesn't know why it's making him lose his train of thought _now_ of all the times. Surely Liam's been nervous or bored enough to bite his nails before. Maybe he hadn't noticed before - which seems ridiculous now because Zayn's fast become obsessed with them. He supposes it's called a 'bad habit' for a reason but he can't see how it is pertaining to Liam.

"Do you want me to stop?" Liam asks.

"What?" Zayn says, averting his gaze from Liam's mouth.

Then the interviewer arrives, her hair freshly curled and smile painted on perfect. The boys have to get in their seats and Zayn finds himself sitting behind Liam. Louis leans in to whisper something in his ear once the interview starts and Zayn almost falls off the chair to try and keep Liam's profile in view.

~

The next time Zayn catches Liam biting his nail; Liam pulls a face and abruptly aborts the action. Zayn settles next to him with a plate of chips, sliding into the restaurant booth easily. They're mostly hidden from view with the amount of stylists, make-up artists and security buzzing around. He silently offers Liam some chips. He thinks he deserves some credit, keeping them from Niall's grabby hands hasn't been easy.

"Alright?" he asks, watching with interest as the light seems to catch on Liam's nails. He dumps the plate on Liam's lap and grabs his hands.

"Are you wearing nail polish?" he asks, holding his hands up to the light to see better. They're definitely shinier than normal, a coat of something on top of the ragged nails.

"Uh, yeah," Liam says shrugging, jolting their shoulders together. "It's supposed to stop me from biting them."

Zayn takes a moment to wonder when Liam had time to do this. Then he takes another moment to imagine him sitting in his hotel room, bottle of nail polish propped up between his knees, painting one nail at a time with that look of concentration on his face. Zayn needs to stop tuning Liam out.

"Why?" Zayn asks, confused. He doesn't let go of his hand, tries to turn it this way and that in the sun to see the light glinting off the odd shiny layer. It's a good excuse anyway.

"It's kind of gross, apparently," Liam says with a self-deprecating smile that they've _all_ come to know so well.

"Says who?" Zayn continues, fully aware that the whole conversation has consisted of him asking questions. He drops both their hands onto his lap, fingers still curled around Liam's. He holds Liam's left hand down onto his thigh, making it out like he's more interested in them than he really is.

Liam shrugs again, picking at the chips with his other hand. Zayn doesn't say anything more but presses their palms flat against each other and against his better judgement, threads their fingers together.

~

Zayn liked to think he was pretty intelligent bloke but it's not until he sees Liam in the back of the van, index finger in his mouth that he thinks _oh_.

The rest of the boys have already gotten off at their hotel, making their way efficiently through the back door and past the kitchens. Zayn leans over the back of the chair and in a dash, presses his lips against Liam's. He pulls back after a second. He's grabbed Liam's hand somehow during that short space of time.

"They just distracted me, that's all," he says and he thinks the way he's staring at Liam's mouth should be evident enough. He brings Liam's thumb up and bites playfully at the smooth pad, following it with a soothing swipe of his tongue before he's jumping out of the van, being ushered after the boys.

He hears Liam fall out of the van shortly after and his footsteps match the crazy beating of his heart. Liam grabs his hand and runs forward, smiling back at him.


End file.
